


White Dragon's Instinct

by AlexisRedDragon



Series: Kisfyire's Dragonic Journey [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRedDragon/pseuds/AlexisRedDragon
Summary: Kisfyire travels to a frigid valley in search of a white dragon known for hunting the livestock of a nearby village.





	White Dragon's Instinct

 

      _Slosh, crunch, slosh_. The sound of her footsteps in the snow filled Kisfyire's ears as she trekked through the frozen valley. She wore a red coat designed to resemble the wicked goddess of chromatic dragons, Tiamat. Dressing to resemble an evil deity seems like it would be suspicious, but Kisfyire's coat looked too goofy by most to be taken seriously. Kisfyire placed her hand over her chest to warm it through the heat of her flame sac as she squinted through the falling snow. The people of the village a few miles away would consider what she was attempting stupid, pointlessly dangerous. But Kisfyire was confident that she knew what she was doing. She'd been walking for a long time now, and she had no plans on stopping. All she needed was-

      _CRUNCH_. The sound of something very large failing to hide its presence any longer. The half-dragon jumped at the noise, swiveling her head to face the source of the sound, but her gaze was met only by the same curtain of falling snow she'd been staring at this entire time. But that one sound confirmed she'd found what she'd been looking for; the territory of a white dragon. At this realization, Kisfyire quickly went through all the facts and stereotypes about white dragons she knew. They were generally the weakest and most bestial of chromatic dragons, following instinct over thought. In this place, it was the predator, and she was now prey. But Kisfyire had planned for this scenario.

     “Hello? Is someone there?”, she called out into the blizzard. No response, as expected. She waited for a moment, scanning the area around her for signs of movement. All was quiet, save for the sound of the wind and snow, until-

      _CRASH_. Once again, the relative silence was broken by a sudden burst of noise, this time accompanied by a large beast with scales the same color as the blizzard surrounding it. It let out a billowing roar, and Kisfyire replied with one of her own, quieter and more feminine, but still quite an unusual, loud sound coming from what looked like an elf's mouth. The sound caused the white dragon to stop in surprise, filled in inexplicable fear. _Why did that sound make me feel so scared?_ , the beast thought to himself. Hunting instincts now suppressed, he remembered how she tried to communicate before, and decided to go against his nature and question her. “What are you? What business do you have in my territory?”, he asked, trying to sound menacing. She was much smaller than he was, but something about her roar triggered a primal fear inside the white dragon.

     Kisfyire was relieved that he actually stopped to talk, which was rare for white dragons. She smiled up at him. “My name is Kisfyire Galaelon! I'm a half-elf, red dragon. I just came over to talk to you for a bit!”

     The white dragon was baffled. Yes, her being a red half-dragon did explain why her roar was so frightening, but her reason for entering his domain was even more confusing than his subconscious fear. “Talk? To ME?”

     “Yes! About that nice town a few miles away.”, Kisfyire replied, rubbing her hands together for warmth. “They say you've been scaring everyone and eating their livestock. Why do you do that?”

     “What? Why do I do that? Why do you THINK I do that? I need to hunt. Their livestock is perfect food when I can't find anything around here. So I eat it. What's so hard to understand about that?”, the white dragon sneered.

     “Well... That's THEIR livestock. You wouldn't want them hunting in your territory, would you? And what's your name, by the way?”

     The white dragon stared at Kisfyire, feeling more perplexed by the second. “My name is Kazhael. And if they tried to hunt in my territory, I would freeze them to death before the environment did. They have no right to be here, to steal my source of food.”

     “So why do YOU have the right to steal THEIR food, then? Because you're bigger and stronger? So wouldn't that give my dad the right to come in here and hunt as he pleases?”

     Kazhael was stunned, not only by the subtle threat in Kisfyire's speech, but also by her logic. He'd always been subconsciously aware of his own hypocrisy, but had always justified it by asserting to himself that he was superior to them, but important enough to not deserve being treated the same way by more powerful dragons. Kazhael had no idea how powerful this Kisfyire really was, or if she could actually have her presumably red dragon father take his territory away from him, but it was too much of a risk to try to hurt her. But did he actually want to hurt her anymore? Knowing she was half-dragon killed any desire to eat her, but she merely wanted to protect the townspeople... “Okay, fine, I see your point. As long as they don't bother me or my hunting grounds, I'll leave them be. I didn't like going that far out anyway.”

     “YES! Oh, thank you, Kazhael!” Kisfyire hugged one of the dragon's front legs. He awkwardly tried shaking her off a bit, because he wasn't used to affection of any sort, and didn't like heat, but somehow, somebody showing positive feelings towards him didn't feel that bad.

     “So... You said your dad was a red dragon, right? Is he cruel? Or is he overly friendly like you?”, Kazhael inquired, still a bit confused by this whole thing but feeling like the mood had lightened considerably.

     “Oh, he's neither! He's not super friendly I guess, but he's not mean either! He's the best dad ever!”, Kisfyire replied, glowing with pride.

     “Is he? I thought male red dragons usually never even met their young.”

     “Well, they don't, but my dad and my granddad are exceptions! My dad let me stay until I was ready to travel on my own, and still lets me visit! He was the one who taught me to treat all dragons equally!”

     “He... did? A red dragon, treating all dragons equally? Even... white dragons, such as myself?” Kazhael hadn't heard of anything of the sort, but he was amazed that somebody among the apex of chromatic dragons would consider any lesser dragon as equal to himself.

     “Of course! He always told me about your outstanding memory. Actually, why don't we play a memory game? I brought a deck of playing cards!” The rather unusual pair found a large, smooth rock under a cliff, where Kisfyire could place cards down without getting them wet or dirty, and placed each of them face up on the rock, so Kazhael could see them all, before turning them all face down, instructing him to flip up as many matching pairs as possible. As Kisfyire hoped, Kazhael had been able to flip up almost every pair on his first try. “See? That's amazing!”, Kisfyire proclaimed, smiling widely as she picked up all her cards.

     “I... I guess it was. Incidentally, why was there only one of those lighting bolt cards?

     “Oh, you're only allowed to use one per deck. Some players think it should be banned completely, but I think just one is fine.” The two continued to chat idly about card games and their family histories. Kisfyire hadn't even noticed the cold anymore. Eventually, Kisfyire had an idea. “Hey, why don't you write my dad a letter? He's not really the most social guy, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind hearing from another dragon!”

     Kazhael considered this for a moment. Normally, he'd scoff at the idea of willingly contacting anybody, especially a red dragon, but this time he spent with Kisfyire made him realize that he LIKED socializing, and her dad sounded like one of a kind. Surely it's worth a try? “But how would I get the paper? Or something to write with?”

     “Um... How about you visit that village you used to steal from, and ask for some paper and a quill or something?”

     “Well... I don't think they'd take kindly to that, but maybe if I just apologize...” After further encouragement, Kisfyire eventually bid her new friend farewell, promising to write to him every now and then. She was relieved to leave the frigid valley, but was delighted to know that she successfully befriended a white dragon. This left three of the chromatic dragon colors she had yet to meet, and as it was her goal to befriend at least one of each, to prove that chromatics weren't inherently evil or hateful towards one another, she knew that she had more to explore, more challenges to overcome... in hopefully less chilly regions.

 


End file.
